


Back Home

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, a short short, post-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words about the return to Camp Jaha after season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

When the battle was won and the Mountain Men defeated, Bellamy led what was left of the 100 to a home they hadn't seen since it crashed to the Earth. In the distance the Grounders lit torches and beat drums, celebrating their triumph over tyranny with noise that echoed through the forest and into a much quieter Camp Jaha. 

The children who'd survived huddled together, suspicious of everyone who approached them. The Mountain Men's plans for them weren't that different from what their own government had planned when they were in space. The original plan had been gentler inexecution perhaps, but the end result would have been the same for each of them. The survivors circled around Bellamy. Not Abby or Kane, elite and adult and utterly unrelatable. Not Clarke who'd left them there, killed Finn, taken control of an army and now seemed as remote as the Chancellor who'd ordered them to Earth to die. 

Bellamy was one of their own on the Ark and the one who'd come for them when they were trapped. The one who'd found a way to hide them until he could lead them to safety. He was their Moses, their father, and their protector. Abby tried to separate the group, assigning them to families, telling them to go home and get some sleep. She pushed and gave orders, forgetting that what hadn't worked on her own child was even less likely to impress someone else's. 

In the center of camp Miller's father hovered near his son, while Nathan stayed close to Monty who lingered near Bellamy, clustering them in a tight huddle while the food was distributed. The adrenaline that had kept Bellamy moving for days was wearing off and he leaned against a table for support, forgetting that it had a center pole rather than four legs. He crashed to the ground, cups and plates sliding into the dirt with him, and made an exhausted frustrated swat at one the closest items. 

Raven pulled the younger Miller towards her and scanned the area for any other survivors from Bellamy's original dropship squad. "Bellamy and your dad are on the same hall. There's a large room there we've been using for storage, but we could have it empty in twenty minutes if everyone works together. You all want to stay together tonight, right?"

Miller looked to Monty who nodded. Yes, together was the only option. Maybe they could separate later, but they needed one more night. 

Raven and Nathan each offered a hand to Bellamy. He took them both, but pulled more heavily on Nathan's as he forced himself to rise.

"They can sleep in C47." 

Bellamy nodded. "That will work," and began moving across the yard. The group followed, pulling themselves away from the walls they’d used to shield their backs and the meager comforts they’d found, a herd dirty puppies bumping and shoving their way after their leader. 

"Where are you going?" Abby demanded. 

"They're going to bed," Raven said. "They need each other tonight. All the rest can be sorted out once everyone has slept and gotten some food."

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my WIP file. I know it's short. Thanks for reading all the same.


End file.
